Nosaf
Nosaf was a Yggdrasil player, member and Lord of Pride in the Jaded Hearts guild. He was online during the last few hours of the Yggdrasil servers trying to solo a World-boss when he was transported to the New World. Appearance "Even with this run down appearance, I'm still better looking than everyone here." Nosaf is of average height and weight with white hair. He has several bandages covering portions of his exposed skull. His face has no eyes nor nose. He wears a samurai gi with intricate designs. The Zombie also wears geta sandals, as well as blue stomach band with a swirling design, similar to waves. Nosaf's mouth is partially covered by a blue scar he wears and he keeps his sword strapped to his right hip. Personality "I'm Not OLD!" As an older individual Nosaf has experienced much of life, in both bliss and heartache. Nosaf was almost always polite and sincere, often staying formal unless verbally prompted by the other party. He demonstrated to be loyal when he remained with Jaded Hearts despite receiving offers by superior guilds to join them. As well as bravery to endure the harsh criticisms of being an older gentleman among the next generation. However, his honor as a veteran player often lead him into prideful fits. As once triggered, he would go into a tirade about how skillful he was. He would without a moment's hesitation backup his claim, though he would offer complete rectitude should he be soundly beaten; which was sometimes the case. Nosaf is very sensitive about his age; having been the cause of his ejection from the PVP League and will quickly become belligerent should it be criticized . Background Nosaf was a late bloomer when it came to the gaming life. Prior to him joining Yggdrasil and it's community, he was happily retired having spent the majority of his youth working. Still lively in both mind and body, Nosaf sought to keep busy and thus developed an interest in gaming. It turns out he was rather good playing among the online competitive communities. He earned himself both a name and reputation even being the first to join the newly formed Yggdrasil PVP League. However, as more and more people sought him out to challenge his position fatigue set in more rapidly than his rivals. Ultimately, he fell into a losing streak that he never managed to climb out of. He was forced to quietly retire from the League. Though he continued playing Yggdrasil out of prides sake. Nosaf eventually ran into members of the Jaded Hearts role-playing guild. He joined and worked his way up to a leading member of one of the seven branches of the guild. Powers and Abilities Nosaf was among the oldest players in Yggdrasil. Both figuratively and quite literally. He held vast experience and knowledge as a Player. Having once been both a beta tester of Yggdrasil during it's early stages of development and as a former member of Yggdrasil's PVP League. As a Zombie, Nosaf's physical strength was well above the average human. However, unlike other undead who possess superhuman speed, his body is in a permanent state of rigor mortis. Forcing him to walk at a slow shambling gait. But it's his endurance is what makes him stand out. Having racial levels in both Zombie and it's superior counterpart, Frankenstein, Nosaf is listed among the top 5 players in Yggdrasil whom possess such a high level endurance. Nosaf's fighting style is a slow but meticulous duel. While slow mobility wise, he makes up for this by utilizing skills and items that'll either grant him a brief boost in speed or draw the opponent closer. His talent and skills didn't holey belong to the Samurai class. As a Death Knight, Nosaf is capable of utilizing magic to cast a limited number of Ice and Death magic based spells. Racial Classes * Zombie (15) ** Frankenstein (15) Known Classes * Samurai (15) ** Expert (10) *** Elite Samurai (15) **** Blind Legend (5) * Unholy Warrior (10) ** Unholy Knight (10) *** Death Knight (5) Spells * Skeletal Wall - encircle yourself in a wall of bone. * Create Undead - creates low-tier undead * Create Greater Undead - creates medium-tier undead * Ghoulish Charge - conjure a ghoul and have it charge into the enemy before detonating in a burst of negative energy. * Ice Spike - create and throw an ice javelin, upon striking something it deals piercing damage before detonating, dealing ice damage. Skills * Death's Wind - spin striking all enemies adjacent to you''.'' * Death's Grasp - '' grab an enemy with a magical force pulling them to you. * Deathly Rush - charge at an enemy, knocking them prone, inflicting minor damage.'' * Path of Frost - freeze the ground beneath your feet, allowing you to walk on water. * All Things Decay - the next melee weapon to hit you begins to rust and decay. If it's magical, it must have struck you three consecutive times prior to this skill's activation. Passive * High Tier Physical Immunity IV: Nullifies all low level attacks below level 70. * Reanimation - anyone slain by a Death Knight is reanimated as a Squire Zombiehttp://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Squire_Zombie. And anyone slain by a Squire Zombie is raised as a regular Zombie. * Mind Effecting Immunity * Poison Immunity * Sleep Immunity * Recover from Negative Energy * Immune to Blinding Effects * Life Sight - detect the energies of living beings within 120 feet. * Fire Vulnerability * Divine Magic Vulnerability * Decapitation Vulnerability Main Equipment Ring of JH Guild-Item: a decorative ring made out of solid jade in the shape of a heart. It allows the wearer to forgo a Zombie's need to eat and consume brains to retain their mental faculties. Sword Divine-class: this black blade has a distinct red hamon and flower-like edges on its tsuba. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds. The power and properties of this blade are unknown to all but the wielder. Sandals of Jack Rare-class: wooden sandals supposedly having once belonged to a legendary samurai who had time traveled to defeat a great evil. These sandals boost the wearer's mobility twice per day. Seabiscuit Divine-class: as a Death Knight Nosaf is granted the skill horsemanship. He acquired his current mount by killing a former Yggdrasil player's mount and raising it through his death magic. He rides a zombified Pegasus. Relationships Jaded Hearts Nosaf was a loyal and valued member of Jaded Hearts. He continued to stay and tutor new players, even when he was getting offers from other, more superior guilds. Pride Dominion Zombie-Stein loved his role as tutor and instructor for new players. Having fresh young faces hang on his every word and lessons, it made him feel young again. Grandpelt Nosaf routinely dueled the large Beastman to see who was the better swordsman. Treecrown Nosaf is Treecrown's creator and thus has imprinted much into it. Treecrown embodies Nosaf's obsession with perfection and pridefulness, taking great care of the things he has created like the floor area that was guarded by him. Trivia Nosaf misspelled his character name. It was originally intended to be Not Safe. Nosaf was not a founding member of Jaded Hearts. In the real world, Nosaf's age is around 56.Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Shadow1323 Category:Jaded Hearts